FrostFire
FrostFire is a rare fusion element. Its color palette consists of red,orange,and blue. The element combines the effects of burn and freeze. FrostFire can be obtained by combining Ice (150+300=450) And Fire (150). It overall costs 600 diamonds. Statistics Since this is an element idea, The author will make the stats itself. * Damage: High * Speed: Low * Defense: Above than Average Character enhancements, such as Power, Defense, Speed, Mana, and Health, do not affect these statistics. Author's Opinion The combination of Freeze And Burn can make this element Potentially do high damage. This element also combines support (Freeze) And DoT (Damage over Time) (Fire) which makes it annoying. Spells Cryogenic Flame "Caster will form low damaging bullets that stuns. If it does not directly hit the opponent, it will leave a patch of fire." * This is a Multi-Projectile Spell. The user casts blue flaming bullets. * The bullets deal 20-30 damage. The bullets will stun opponents who comes in contact with these bullets. if it doesn't directly hit an opponent, it will leave a patch of fire that lingers around 5 seconds. ** The fire deals around 30-35 damage per second. * It costs 250 mana with a 5-second cooldown. Freezing Fire Blast "The caster will shoot a high damaging icy fireball that freezes the players on contact. Shortly after its explosion, it will leave the area with burn." * This is a blast spell. The caster shoots out a blue colored fireball that is slightly faster than great Fire blast but slower than echoes ** The blast itself deals 325-375 damage. if an opponent touches it. It will be frozen (NO DAMAGE) For a few seconds. Shortly, it will leave a patch of fire that lasts around 10 seconds. ** The fire deals 20-30 damage per second * It costs 300 mana along with a 10-second cooldown. Blazing Rime Armor "The user will wear an icy armor engulfed with flames. All spells will deal twice the damage in change of lowering its movespeed and becoming more vulnerable to stuns." * This is a body transformation spell. The caster will cast an armor around him. Once this is done. Its damage will be doubled Along with lowering its move speed by 1/4th. The "vulnerable to stuns" is usually misunderstood. It means that stuns apparently last longer. ** The transformation spell lasts around 10 seconds. * It costs 200 mana and its cooldown is 20 seconds overall. * Tip: Pair this up with an ultimate to deal MASSIVE DAMAGE, ''' which can sometimes kill a player with full health! '''Searing Ring "The caster will create a ring that freezes nearby players, then shortly leaves fire." * This is an AoE (A.k.a Short ranged) spell. The user casts a ring that leaves fire behinf. ** The ring will freeze players. The freeze deals 70-80 damage that is done 3 times (210-240) *** The ring's range is the same as essence relegation. ** The ring will also leave a patch of fire that deals 40-45 damage per second *** The fire lasts for 3 seconds. * It costs 400 mana with a 10-second Cooldown. Subzero Conflagration (Ultimate) "The caster will charge up to do a high damaging explosion that freezes and burns." * The user will chant a spell as it raises its hands. It will erect a giant flaming snowball. After the size is achieved. it will slam it to the ground freezing nearby players while the flames are dispatched on a huge area. ** The freeze lasts for 5 seconds. It deals 50-55 damage per second. ** The fire lingers for 10 seconds. It deals 50-55 damage per second. * 'Tip:'Once you see the caster making the FrostFire Snowball, run before its too late! Trivia * All spells but Searing Ring have at least a mechanic of a spell from ice and Fire. ** This is the only spell so far to be inspired by its parent elements. * This spell may be not popular as Epidemic. Category:ThreepleX's elements